DESCRIPTION (Adapted From Application): This is a competing continuation application to continue a six-year old MIRT Program. The program is designed to provide support for selected students and faculty at five predominately black undergraduate institutions, Winston-Salem State University, Bennett College, Hampton University, Medgar Evers College and Tougaloo College, to participate in basic biomedical research at two designated foreign research laboratories. The foreign research laboratories selected are the University of Helsinki and the National University of Singapore. The decision to continue with these two universities is based on their long-term commitment and success track records in training more than 90 MIRT trainees and faculty developmental scientists between 1994 - 1999. In addition, the mentor groups of the two institutions also engage in cutting edge research projects in cell and molecular biology, and disease diagnosis and prevention. The approach is consistent to the Public Health Service priority areas of achieving disease prevention objectives of "Healthy People 2000". Participating students and faculty will be positioned to function effectively in a multi-cultural environment. The MIRT trainees are expected to share their research and cultural experiences with non-participants. The others will thus be informed and motivated to work towards meeting the selection criteria. The plan of the program consists of four phases. First, the pre-selection phase is the period the students prepare themselves to compete academically and develop the required psychomotor skills acquired in domestic research experience. The second phase is the research and cultural abroad experience for successful trainees. Third, MIRT trainees share and utilize the experience gained abroad through presentations at national scientific meetings and continuation of research activities at the home institution when feasible. The same is expected from the faculty participants. Fourth, assessment will be on-going and will include continued research activities by the students and faculty and generation of abstract/publications. It is for the research abroad phase that continued support is requested from the MIRT Program.